Stay Golden
by StayAlways
Summary: Katniss, a 16 year old high school student, struggles in life taking care of Prim, her 12 year old sister and protecting her from their prostitute mother. When she meets Peeta, the new star quarter back of the high school football team who just moved to D12, he promises to protect her and Prim. She trusts he will keep Prim safe, but is it too late for her? Modern AU.
1. Clients

I wake up in a cold sweat. My heart is racing as I search the room for Prim. When I see her asleep I start to calm down. Seeing Prim and knowing she is ok is the only way to calm me down from my nightmares. I get back into bed hoping to get some more sleep.

That's when I hear it, or should I say her. My mother on the other side of the wall with one of her 'clients'. In that moment I say a silent prayer to God that Prim doesn't wake up and hear her.

As repulsive as our mother is to me, Prim still loves her. It might be because Prim doesn't know about our mother being a prostitute. I have been able to hide it from Prim, not to protect my mother, because I couldn't care less what people think of her, but to protect Prim.

Prim is too sweet and innocent to understand, and telling her would corrupt that innocence. So I hide what my mother does to get enough money to get high every night, and considering its been happening for the past 8 years I'd say I'm doing a damn good job.

My mother stops making noise and I drift off into a dreamless sleep where all I see is darkness.

I wake up and look out the window, I predict it's about 5:39 am by the sunrise, however I will never know for sure because there isn't a single clock in this whole damn house. My mother has traded everything we have for drugs, which is why I don't keep anything important in this house.

I start getting ready, I brush my teeth and wash my hair in the sink, I comb my hair and put it into a long braid down my back. I get dressed wearing one of my two pairs of jeans, and a black V-neck shirt.

I stuff my other pair of jeans and my two other shirts into my bag. I always bring them to school in fear that if I leave them my mother will sell them.

When I am finished getting ready it is about 5:50 am so I wake up Prim help get her ready. At about 6:05 am we are ready to go.

* * *

Step 1 to hiding my mother from Prim – always leave the house early. I don't want any encounters with her 'clients', I am afraid of what they might try to do to Prim if they saw her. She is very beautiful for a girl her age, and I will not let my mother exploit Prim's beauty. So we are always out of that house before anyone wakes up.

* * *

When I get Prim to her elementary school it's about 7:00 am, so I bring her to the library and help her with her homework a bit before I have to leave.

"Goodbye Little Duck, have a good day at school!" I say to her.

"Bye Katniss, I love you" She says while hugging me, she has had some separation anxiety ever since our Dad passed was killed so that makes me leaving her at school especially difficult.

"I love you too" I tell her as I walk away.

When I get to school I get the usual looks from my peers, and I can hear them whispering about me. Apparently news of my mother whoring around travels fast, and doesn't go away.

But they have learned to keep their mouths shut ever since I punched out a girl, I think her name is Glitter, for saying I was going to be a hooker just like my mother.

I will never be like my mother, I would rather die than be like her.

I go through my day paying very little attention to class, I never do but I always get good grades. It`s the only upside to having no TV. Studying is my way to pass the time, that and going to the library. So I have read a lot of classic literature. When I hear the bell ring I head to the door for my next class.

"Katniss can I see you for a moment please?" My teacher Mr. Kravitz asks, he always tells us to call him Cinna. He is my favorite teacher, he treats me like a friend instead of a student. He is also the only teacher that doesn't consider me to be a hooker.

I walk over to his desk at the front of the room "What do you need?" I ask.

"Well Katniss, I am a little worried about you." He says. "You have been at District 12 High School for 2 years and I never see you talking to anyone."

"I don't talk to people." I tell him

"Well you're talking to me right now." He says

"Well that's different, I just, I don't want to talk to people."

"Well Katniss, I'm not going to lie, to some people you come off as sullen and hostile." He says

"Good" I mutter under my breath.

"And I know that isn't true, I think you just need to meet some new people. So with that in mind I am sure you will happily accept a task I have for you."

"What is it?" I ask less than thrilled.

"There is a new student that just transferred from District 7, and he will need someone to show him around-"

"No." I say before he finished talking

"I was about to say you would be able to take my class time to show him around so it doesn't upset your personal schedule" He says. "And it would be worth extra credit" He adds.

"Fine, who is he?" I ask

"His name is Peeta Mellark, you will be showing him around tomorrow." He says.

"Ok, I have to go now, bye Cinna." I say as I walk away.

"Bye Katniss" He calls to me.

I have to run to my next class to make it in time, and even though I do, Ms. Coin still gives me the evil eye, or at least what she thinks is the evil eye, it looks more like she's constipated.

Through class all I can think about is Peeta. What will he be like? I hope he won't be like the assholes at this school. What is District 7 like? We could never afford to travel, even when my Dad was alive, so I have never left District 12.

In what seemed like 15 minutes class is finished, so I go get ready to go pick up Prim.


	2. Where The Heart Is

A/N **Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be posting my first story! I will be updating every few days, as soon as I write the updates they will be up. **

I arrive at Prims school and see here waiting out front for me, when she sees me a huge smile forms on her face and her eyes light up. She runs to me and hugs me

"I thought you wouldn't come back for me" She says

"Prim, I will always come back for you" I tell her, hugging her tightly

"You promise?"

"With all my heart" I tell her, and I absolutely mean it. I care about Prim more than anything

As we walk she starts talking to me about her day at school and I listen to her go on and on about how she and her friends picked lots of flowers at recess and gave them to their teacher. When out of the blue she asks "Why don't you call our house, home?"

"What?" I say

"Well you never call it home" she replies

"Hmm," I say thinking, "Prim have you ever heard the saying, 'Home is where the heart is'?"

"yeah, I have" she says.

"Well my heart hasn't been in that house for a very long time, I may live there but it will never be my home"

"Oh" is all she says. I'm pretty sure she is thinking over what I said because she doesn't say anything for the rest of the walk home.

When we get home I bring her around to the back entrance that is right next to the door to our room. "Prim can you please go to our room and do your homework, I will be there to help you in a few minutes." I say. "Okay" is her reply.

When she is safely in our room I walk over to the living room to see my mother on the couch smoking a cigarette. "Katniss" she says in a slurred voice that indicates she has been drinking. "Yes?"

"Pass me my box" she says, pointing to the box that she keeps on the bookshelf that holds whatever stash of drugs she has. The box that my Father made and gave her for their 10th wedding anniversary.

"Don't you think you've had enough for today?" I tell her

"I said pass me the fucking box Katniss" she yells.

"You don't need it" I say standing in between her and the box.

She stands up and walks over to me, pausing and looking at me for a second before slapping me, but I don't back down. I don't know why I couldn't just hand her the stupid box, but looking at it and remembering helping my father paint flowers on it, something inside me snapped.

She shoves me out of the way and into the wall. She walks over to the box saying "I ask you to do so little for me, and if you can't even do that I'll have to find another way to make you of use" insinuating she wants me to works as a prostitute as well. She has tried before but I won't, I will never be like her

I pick myself up and silently walk to my room, knowing Prim is in there I try to hide what I think will be a black eye with my bangs.

I enter the room and sit down beside her on the floor, helping her with whenever she needs me. After about 2 hours I remember that I haven't eaten anything today, which is a regular occurrence, so I walk over to the kitchen to make dinner.

When I don't see my mother I assume she is out looking for more 'clients'.

I look through the kitchen, finding only some pasta, but plain meals are something Prim and I have grown accustomed to. I make the pasta, serving up two plates I give Prim much more than me. I will not let her go to bed hungry.

"Prim, dinner is ready" I call out to her.

"Coming!" She calls back in a sing-song way.

We eat standing in the kitchen because we don't have a table, or any type of chairs. We have a couch, but Prim and I avoid it. I told her it was because I saw bugs in it, but it's actually because one time I sat down and got stabbed with one of my mother's used needles. I wanted to go to the hospital to make sure I didn't have anything serious, but I couldn't justify spending money on what could be just a cut.

When we are finished with dinner I start to clean the dishes

"Prim, go get ready for bed please" I tell Prim. She complies and is off in the bathroom.

When I am done I also get ready for bed, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I always go to bed fully clothed, just in case Prim and I have to make a quick escape. When I get to our room I'm about to turn off the lights when Prim says "Katniss, could you sing to me?"

I hesitate answering Prim, singing would bring back too many memories, too much pain.

I used to sing with my Dad, we would sing and dance around the kitchen. He would tell me stories about him and my mother, like when they would go to dancing lessons. I would always end up laughing. My Dad was the only person who could get a laugh out of me no matter what was going on.

I snap back to the bleak reality that is my life to find Prim staring at me.

"No Prim, not tonight." I tell her. Without another word I turn off the lights and climb into bed. Tonight I want to cry, but my tears have long ago run out. I don't cry, instead a part of me dies. A good part, the part of me that used to smile, laugh, and show kindness. I miss that part of me.

I am awoken by a loud noise, I listen and hear my mother and a familiar voice I hoped I would never hear again. I grab my shot gun out of the closet and wait at the door, listening to their conversation.

I walk out of my room, careful to close the door quietly. I walk down our short hallway to the living room, already aiming the gun at where I know he will be sitting. As I turn the corner, now visible to them I look into to his cold, evil eyes.

"What the hell are you doing back here?"


	3. Lust

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. I had written it up over a week ago, but something just wasn't right about it so I held off on uploading it. Well today my mind drifted to what I was going to do for this chapter and it just came to me. So I ended up totally re writing it. I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment with any ideas/suggestions. I don't own the Hunger Games unfortunately, props to Suzanne Collins.**

"What the hell are you doing back here?"

*Flash Back*

It was spring after my Father died. Everyday Gale finds a new way to make me feel uncomfortable. He walks into the kitchen and stands about 2 inches behind me.

"Catnip" He says, breathing in really loudly. "Why do you do this to me?" his breath lingering on my neck.

"I'm not doing anything Gale." I say with curtness in my voice as I push past him, but he wraps his arms around me, now facing me. I would normally try to get out of his grip, but I know from experience he won't let go, and will make me pay for trying to "play hard to get" as he puts it.

"Oh, but you are Catnip. What a wicked thing for you to do Catnip, to make me dream of you, I know what you do and how you act around me, making me feel this way about you." He says whispering into my ear. He leans in even closer until his face is only centimeters away from mine. The look on his face tells me to try to run, but my mind says I won't be able to get away.

"I don't like being played with Catnip" He says with an evil grin on his face.

*End of Flash Back*

He looks at me with a look that is all too familiar with Gale, Lust. I can see lust clouding in his dark eyes.

"Come on Catnip, you know I couldn't stay away" He says, his eyes looking at me as though he can see through my clothing.

"I told you to never come back." I state, standing my ground.

"But Catnip, never is a very long time." He walks up to me, I keep the gun aimed at his heart. If I'm going to shoot the bastard I'm going to do it right.

"You know Catnip, my offer still stands." He says in a hushed tone, his breath smelling strongly of hash.

"I will never be one of your whores Gale." I say with utter disgust in my voice.

"Don't bet on it, like mother like daughter" He says turning on his heels and walking to the door.

"I'll see you Catnip, real soon" He adds.

Gale. I hate that man. He is a sick perverted man. He is the most powerful drug dealer in the whole city, and he has always wanted me. Ever since I was 11, he looked at me with dishonorable intentions and lust in his eyes. When I was 14 he told me exactly what his dishonorable intentions were, and with extreme detail. Than one night about 1 year ago, he tried to rape me but I got away. That experience was bad enough, but then I found out that my mother had offered me to him in exchange for about $100 worth of heroine. A few days later I saw him again at our house, I got my gun and told him if he ever came back around here I would tell the cops everything I know about him, including exactly where to find him. It worked because he didn't come back, until now.

I finally decide to break the silence between my mother and I.

"Why the fuck was he here?!" I yell, loud enough to intimidate, but not loud enough for Prim to hear. Thank God Prim is such a heavy sleeper.

"He was just um, doing me a favor" mother mumbles quietly. I know exactly what she means by that, she was getting her fix from him.

"You don't think I know what that means? You think I don't know what goes on around here? Your hopeless, I give up on trying to keep you sober, but for the sake of your fucking children, stick to the cheap stuff so we can still buy food!" I yell; still conscious of my voice doesn't wake Prim. I than walk out of the room, stealing one last look at the person I once loved. I have only one person in my life that I love who hasn't betrayed me. My mother, in almost everything she does. Gale, he used to be like a big brother to me, when my Father was still alive. My Father, he said he would keep me safe, take care of me, but he's gone. He left me alone to this life. My innocence died the day he did.

I walk back to my room, I get into bed and dream of a better life, but I can't, my imagination has long gone and now it's hard to even imagine what it's like to feel full. I eventually drift to sleep.


	4. Memories

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I'm not updating on a regular basis, but I am not going to post anything up that isn't good, so it sometimes take me longer to write it, but I am trying to get the creative juices flowing. In this chapter my inspiration is Jennifer Lawrence in 'Poker House'

* * *

I awake from a nightmare paralyzed in fear. It wasn't so much of a nightmare as it was a memory, a horrible memory.

*Nightmare/Flashback*

Gale is looking at me from across the room, undressing me with his eyes. I feel dirty just being in the same room as him.I start to walk out of the kitchen but Gale appears in front of me silently and stops me. As long as I have known Gale he has always been able to move across a room silently.

He pushes me back against the counter until I can't move back anymore. He pushes himself onto me until I can feel his belt buckle pressing into my abdomen.

"Stop it Gale, let me go." He clamps his hand over my mouth as I start to scream. I can hear my muffled voice echoing off the walls as I scream obscenities at him, but he won't stop.

He looks into my eyes, where I know he can see fear but all I'm thinking about is his eyes. His grey eyes, now so full of lust and desire, resemble those of a predator on the hunt, and I am the prey.

I remember thinking about how yelling threats at him wouldn't work so I started screaming pleads at him, begging him not to do what he was doing. He was set on what he wanted to do. I never understood why he wanted me, he has all the whores of the city begging for his attention but no he has to fucking want me!

If a girl is raped and no one's around to hear her screams, did it really happen?

I can't help but wonder in these milliseconds if anyone would believe me. I shouldn't be a victim of Gale's stupid games. I will not be a victim. In a moment when Gale reaches down to my pants I push him off me and run to my room as fast as I can. I grab my gun and point it at the door.

*End of Nightmare/Flashback

My eyes dart around the room, making sure Gale isn't here. They land on a small item hidden in my closet, I still remember the day I got it.

Around the time of my 13th birthday, a close friend of my father's gave me a journal. He said I should write in it because 'someday when your life is one shit-storm after another, memories of better times will keep you alive' but I never wrote in it. I never even opened it. Too much had already happened; it wouldn't have been the whole story.

I run my fingers over the whiskey brown leather bound journal. It is a medium sized journal with a buckle closure; it still has a dark green ribbon around it from my birthday.

I am almost glad I never wrote in it. If I had written in it I would have a record of how horrible my life was, I would never be able to forget some things, or block some memories out, because it would be on paper. Without it I can hope that a day will come where I can forget these years and everything that has happened to me.

I finally get out of bed, the cold floor sending an unwelcome sting of cold up my legs. I start the day as normal, dressing in a long sleeved sweatshirt and my father's hunting jacket, except today I stuff the journal in my bag. I wake up Prim and tell her to start getting ready while I go to the kitchen to make our lunches. Butter Sandwiches. Prim and I hate them, but food is food.

When we leave I can see the sunrise coming up over our street. It could almost be pretty if our neighborhood wasn't so much of a shithole.

We live in a neighborhood nicknamed 'The Seam' after the large crack that runs down our main street, it was caused by an earthquake about 74 years ago. After the earthquake no one who lived in 'the Seam' had the money to rebuild or fix anything so the whole neighborhood just got worse. Even today it's rare to see a house that isn't over 80 years old in the Seam.

We walk to school mostly in silence, but a comfortable silence. Prim and I don't need to fill our time together with talking because we already know what the other is thinking. When we get to her school I hug her goodbye.

"Bye Little Duck" I tell her

"Bye Katniss!" She replies and walks toward a group of kids her age. Prim is the exact opposite of me. I'm hostile, sullen, and guarded. Prim is loving, kind, sweet, trusting and beautiful, but also naive to how the world works.

As I get closer to school I remember that I told Cinna I would show some new kid around. Shit. I just hope he isn't a douche bag. I deal with enough of those already, I don't need another asshole just asking to be beat.

I walk to my locker ignoring the whispering around me, I swear I heard my name whispered at least 30 times. You would think that gossip about the school's own 'hooker' would die down but no, it doesn't.

When I walk into Cinna's class I see some girls in the back looking at me and laughing. I take my usual seat at the back of the class when some guy, I think his name is Marvel, comes over to me and says loud enough for everyone to hear

"Hey Everdeen, I heard about your um, line of business, so what do you say, wanna make $20 the hard way?" waving a $20 bill in front of my face.

I can't help but play with the switchblade in my pocket and consider taking it out and making Marvel a girl, but my train of thought is interrupted by Cinna walking into the room.

"Hello class, we have a new student here who just transferred from District 7."

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in.

Cinna continues "His name is Peeta Mellark, so Peeta why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"

He thinks about it for a second "I play football" He says. I hate him already.

"Well Peeta, Katniss will be showing you around today. Katniss can you come up here." Cinna says.

I grab my bag and make my way up to the front of the class, I hear the other students making obscene comments that I choose to ignore.

"Careful Peeta, you don't know where she's been." Glimmer says loudly and the whole class laughs. I'm about to call her a variety of colorful words when someone sticks their leg out and trips me. I fall to the floor, making everyone laugh even more. Someone helps me up and when I look at them I see it's Peeta.


End file.
